


I Haven't Told Anyone, Just Like We Promised (have you?)

by Cypress_Dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Awkward Conversations, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Internalized Homophobia, Its rated T for swearing and thats it, Kinda, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, References to Canon, Team Bonding, The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known, The rest of the gang is mentioned but its just these two, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and thats saying something, but blink and you'll miss it, canon? I hardly know her!, hes an asshole but hes trying, this is the happiest thing I've ever written, two gay teens being sad and talking about their crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypress_Dream/pseuds/Cypress_Dream
Summary: Sumire joins Akechi on his early morning bike ride, realizes some things, gets advice, and starts to understand the detective a little bit better than she did before.Based onthisshort comic by Horusadorus
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	I Haven't Told Anyone, Just Like We Promised (have you?)

**Author's Note:**

> -Based on a comic by Horusadorus: [click here to see it](https://horusadorus.tumblr.com/post/620589191182663680/chants-akesumi-sibs-akesumi-sibs-sometimes-it)  
> -Title from 'Old Friend' by Mitski  
> -In terms of canon, this prob takes place sometime before Feb 2nd, with a rank 10 Sumiere.

“Akechi-senpai!”

Akechi froze, his foot half a second from pressing down on the pedal. He was in Inokashira park, in the early hours of the morning, getting ready to take a ride on his bike, as his usual routine. Practically no one else was outside this early, which was part of the reason why Akechi bothered to get up at an ungodly hour like this. This is also why the voice struck him by surprise. For a moment, he thought the voice belonged to another mindless fan of his, and then quickly disregards the thought. No one has recognized him since well before he entered Dr. Maruki’s reality. So it could really only be one person.

He turns around to see Yoshizawa quickly running up to meet him, fully decked out in her workout gear. Akechi grip tightens on the handles of his bike and he barely restrains a sigh. He enjoys his alone time for a reason, dammit. However, he would probably get shit from Kurusu if he just rode off, so he waits patiently while she manages to jog up to him.

Surprisingly, she's not out of breath by the time she catches up. She gives him a dazzling smile. “Hello Akechi-senpai!”

Akechi sighs. “What do you want?”

Yoshizawa looks dejected for a moment before she straightens. “I, um. Senpai told me that you like to bike in the mornings, and...well…”

“What.”

“I was wondering...Is it okay if I jog with you?”

He balks. Of all of the things he was expecting from her, that was certainly not it. “Could you even keep up with me? I’m on a bike, if you couldn't tell.” He replies sarcastically.

“Oh, don't worry about that, Akechi-senpai.” Yoshizawa smiles brightly. Her cheery attitude was starting to get on his nerves. “I can keep up just fine!” She looks at him, and then casts her face downwards. “Um. That is, if it's okay for me to follow you.”

Akechi stares at her, trying to keep his expression neutral like he used to, back when he was in the public eye. But he can't stop the question from coming to his lips. “Why?”

“Well...we’re exploring Maruki’s palace together, and…” she blushes. “I know everyone else on the team pretty well now. That is, except for you. So. I wanted to get to know you a bit better by working out with you!”

Akechi stares at her. Get to know him? Did she not _know_ about what happened? _Who would want to get to know_ me, _of all people?_ He thinks viciously before closing his eyes for a moment, trying to collect himself. _Ugh. Whatever. I want to say no, but. Kurusu will definitely find out about this and chew me out for turning her down. I suppose I can suck it up._ He griminces and opens his eyes, decision made. _Besides, I can probably lose her in the park, she can't possibly jog that fast._

He suddenly gives her a smirk. “Fine. You can jog with me. Just _try_ and keep up.” He turns back around and starts to pedal, Yoshizawa’s footsteps following quickly behind him.

“Ah! I didn't know you were so competitive, Akechi-senpai!”

 _You have no fucking idea,_ Akechi thinks, willing himself to pedal faster.

* * *

Sumire didn't know exactly what she was doing here, still. 

Sure, it had been her idea to talk to Akechi in the first place. But she was still nervous around him, despite everything they’d been through. Part of the reason she wanted to hang out with him more was mostly because she wanted to get rid of this nervous feeling she felt around him, as if he was a bomb waiting to go off. She saw how the rest of the team treated him much the same way, and it made her a bit sad. _No one deserves to be treated with kiddie gloves constantly,_ she figured. _Especially someone like Akechi-senpai._ So, she had gotten up early for her run and was determined to bond with Akechi, whether he liked it or not.

Another reason why she had wanted to talk to him was to ask about that _other thing_ , but she wasn't sure exactly how to go about it. She thought about how to talk to him about it the entire time she was running behind him. Ahe ran for what felt to be about 40 minutes, and she figured by the time he stopped she had run about five kilometers. True to her word, she had managed to keep up with him for the whole run. When they did stop, Sumire walked up to Akechi to see him panting, clearly out of breath. 

“Wow! That was quite a workout, Akechi-senpai. Thank you very much for letting me tag along!”  
“It was nothing.” Akechi looked vaguely pissed, but then again, that was usually his default expression. 

“Do you want me to buy you a drink?” 

“Hmph. I’m just fine, thank you.”

Sumire waved her hands in dismissal. “Oh, I insist. Otherwise you might become dehydrated!”

Akechi rolled his eyes, but said nothing else. Sumire took this as her cue and ran off quickly to find a vending machine. After she paid and grabbed a second water for him, she flopped onto a bench next to where he was sitting in that same park. Sumire handed the water off to the older teen, who swiped it out of her hands without so much as a thank you. Sumire looked over at him as he took a drink. He looked completely drenched in sweat, and practically guzzled the water down in one go. 

“You okay?”

“Ugh. Yes. I’ve just always hated sweating.”

“Why do you bike everyday if you hate sweating?”

“Well _usually_ I don't go that fast. I keep an even pace and I don't over-exert myself.”

Sumire lets out a short laugh. “I’m happy you got all fired up because of me, Akechi-senpai!” She nudges him and he gives her a look of disdain. Sumire keeps going, unbothered. “I actually like sweating. It's like...proof that it was a successful workout. Plus, sweating is supposed to make you feel cooler.”

“It just feels sticky, to me.”

Sumire laughs again, and Akechi balks at her. “You know, you can actually be quite funny sometimes, Akechi-senpai!”

Akechi gives a bitter chuckle in response. “You’d be the only person who thinks so.”

There's a lull of silence, and the two can hear chirps from nearby birds filling the air. The world around them was slowly starting to wake up, with more and more people passing the two of them by. The sun was getting brighter, shining down onto the grass and making the dew on them practically sparkle. Sumire fiddles with her ponytail, trying to figure out a way to approach the topic she wanted to talk about without seeming rude. Akechi sighs and looks over at her, looking entirely apathetic.

“What is it?”

“Huh!?”

“You clearly want to say something. So spit it out.”

“O-oh!” Sumire blushes and clears her throat. “Well, I was wondering. You’re a detective right?”

Akechi lifts an eyebrow. “I _was_ a detective, yes. Not so much anymore.”

“Right, uh. I just wanted to ask if you…” She shakes her head. “Okay, before I keep going you have to _promise_ me you aren't going to tell _anyone_ I asked this.”

Akechi gives her a deadpan look. “I cross my heart.”

Sumire smiles nervously. “Um, have you...noticed anything about how Futaba acts around me?”

Akechi feels his eye twitch. “Why would I know anything about that?”

Sumire shrugs. “Don't you have like, I don't know, super cool deduction skills? Where you just take one look at someone and know a bunch of stuff about them?”

“No.” Akechi bites, and then his tone gets sarcastic. “I’m afraid that ability is only given to detectives on TV.”

“But weren’t you on TV?”

“I-” Akechi sighs, and puts his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. “No, that's completely different.” He wipes his face and looks up at her. “Why do you even want to know about this?”

“U-Um!” Sumire blushes even more. _Busted,_ she thinks. “W-Well… it's kinda complicated. And a little personal.”

“Oh?” Akechi’s now giving her a shark toothed grin. “Do tell.”

“It's just…” Sumire sighed, some threads of her red hair blown upwards by her harsh breath outwards. “I wanted to know if you noticed her acting different towards me, is all. If she is, then maybe I can figure out why I feel…”

“Feel what?”

“I...hmm..” Sumire scratches at her head. “It's...being near her makes me feel...something.”

“Oh, well, that _really_ narrows it down.”

“Akechi-senpai!” She chides and smacks him lightly, continuing her train of thought. “I can't put a finger on it, but. When I hang out with her, I feel like...the same way I feel with Kurusu-senpai. But somehow...more? If that makes sense? I just-” She rubs at her face. “I’ve been tense everytime I hang out with her, because I keep getting this...weird feeling. I thought maybe you might have some kind of insight?” Sumire casts her head down. “I’m sorry.”

Akechi rolls his eyes. “Why didn't you go to any of the others about this? They know Futaba better than I do.”

“Yeah but…” Sumire smiles nervously. “No offense, but, none of them are really that good at keeping a secret. That is, except for maybe Kurusu-senpai and Niijima-senpai. And they have a lot on their plates right now, with the palace and all. I wouldn't want to bother them with this.”

“Oh, but it's okay to brother me? I’m very busy you know.”

“I-I am really sorry for bugging you with this! But...I don't know what else to do. Or where else to turn to. Everytime I’m near her I feel...weird. Not bad weird but. Weird. And sometimes! She does these...specific things that trigger it. Like, when she brushes her hair behind her ear. Or when she laughs at my jokes. Or when she makes a video game reference and I realize I actually _understand_ what she means! When that happens I get this weird fluttery feeling in my throat and it's...I dunno.” She blushes, suddenly aware of everything she said. “Ah! I’m so sorry for dumping this all on you. I got a bit carried away there! I didn't mean-”

“Yoshizawa.” Akechi snaps, cutting the girl off. He had an unreadable expression on his face. “It's okay to like her romantically, you know.”

“I...huh?”

He lets out a put-upon sigh. “It's perfectly normal if you like her in a romantic way.”

“I...” Sumire felt the world crash around her. Suddenly everything made sense. “Oh.” Everything she had felt seemed to hit her all at once. It was a _crush_. It was so very obvious now, in retrospect. She had a _crush_ on Futaba. A real, actual crush. _I’m so screwed!_ She let out a weary sigh, the weight of the world flowing out of her shoulders.

“...What am I gonna do?” she mumbled.

Akechi had a hint of a smile on his face. “You only just realized this?”

“Oh my god...I…” Sumire buried her head into her hands. “This can't be real.”

Akechi had a smirk on. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty positive Ann also likes girls, if her constant visits to the hospital weren’t obvious enough.”

Sumire held her head in her hands, feeling an overwhelming panic take over. “I’m going crazy, this can't be right. I mean...this isn't...I must be...I’m so _weird_ for liking her like...like _this_ , I mean, normal people don't get crushes on their best friends, that doesn't just _happen_ -”

“No. You’re wrong.” Akechi grasped at her shoulder, causing Sumire to look up at him. “This is a normal thing, and you certainly aren't ‘weird’ for liking her.” Akechi’s tone was suddenly dead serious. “Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” Sumire gave him a questioning look, and he made a weird gesture with his hand, removing it from her shoulder and looking decidedly awkward. “I. Well. I went through...something similar. When I was younger.” It looked like every word coming out of him was painful for him to say. “So. Don't listen to any ignorant _fool_ who tells you how you feel is wrong. Not _ever_.”

“Um, okay, Akechi-senpai.” She messes with the zipper on her running jacket for a second before looking up. Akechi was refusing to make any eye contact with her, but he hadn't yelled or spat out something rude yet. Sumire summoned her courage and decided to push him a little further.

“Who...Who was it for you?”

Akechi flinched violently and let out a beleaguered sigh. “Does it matter?”

 _Not really,_ Sumire thought, looking down again. _This isn't really my business. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._ Akechi let out another sigh after a moment and turned to face her. “It was...some boy I knew. back when...I...” He shook his head. “Before I worked for Shido.”

“What was he like?”

Akechi made a ‘hmph’ noise and was silent for a while, until he began again. “He was...perfect. Too perfect. Quiet but brave. He...had kind, wild eyes. And he was nice to me.” Akechi gave a biting laugh. “I guess that’s all it takes. Someone shows me a shred of human decency and I go crawling back, like some kind of lovesick dog. Or better yet, a battered housewife.”

Sumire flinches at his joke. There's a lull of silence before she decides to continue talking. “How did you know? That it was...That you were…”

Akechi saves her from her misery and answers, his tone light but bordering on something dangerous. “Oh, I’m not sure. Lots of things.” He gives her a side-eye glance. “I feel the same way about him that you probably feel about Futaba. So.”

“Feel? Not felt?”

Akechi gets a scary look on his face, filled with anger and shock, and for a moment Sumire is terrified she pushed him too far. But after a moment, he lets out a sigh and his expression morphs into one of resignation. He slumps down on the bench. “Don't make me tell you who.” he practically whispers.

“Hmmm…” Sumire puts her hand to her chin, her mind already finding the answer. “It's gotta be Senpai, then.” Akechi whirls around, face panicked and posture tense. _Gotcha!_ Sumire thinks spitefully, and gives him a knowing smile. “I don't have to be a detective prince to figure that out. You guys are a bit obvious.”

Akechi looks ferocious again. “If you tell anyone, I’ll-”

Sumire puts her hands up in a mockery of surrender. “I got it, I got it. You don't have to worry about that from me though. I mean, you promised not to tell Futaba about...how I feel.”

“That’s different. Me and Futaba aren't...particularly close. Not after... ” Akechi shakes his head. “Anyway. You’re the one whose friends with him, so you could-”

“Yeah, I could, but I won't.” Sumire winks, and Akechi deflates. “Looks like you have to just trust me.”

“Ugh.” Akechi makes a face, “I hate that word. Trust. As if _any_ of you could trust me again after what I’ve done.”

“Hey,” Sumire nudges him. “I know I wasn't there for...well, everything. But Senpai told me what happened. And...I don't think he hates you.”

“Tch.”

“In fact, I’m willing to bet he doesn't hate you at all.”

“Oh really?” Akechi’s tone was biting. As usual. “What do you know? The entire time you’ve known him, you thought you were your dead sister. You only recently realized who you _really_ were. What would you know about him? About us!?”

Sumire wilts a bit. _That’s a low blow, and he knows it._ She huffs out a breath, trying not to let him get to her. _He's only lashing out cause I found his weak point._ She clears her throat, deciding to go in for the kill. 

“He still has that glove you gave him, you know.”

Akechi lifts his head up in a flash, clearly taken aback. “I...you know about that?”

“He showed it to me himself.” Sumire gains a bit of her courage back. “When he told me how you...disappeared, in that palace, he sounded…” Sumire sighs. “I dunno. Wrecked? It was the most emotional I’ve ever seen him.” Akechi looks off in the distance, his expression unreadable. Sumire gives him a hopeful smile. “I’m just saying. Now that you have a second chance, you shouldn’t waste it! You should tell him how you feel.” 

Akechi shifts his gaze, staring at a fixed point on the ground. He looked completely heartbroken all of the sudden. Sumire stared at him in confusion. _Was it something I said?_ After a moment, Akechi wipes a hand over his face, and the expression is gone.

“I’ll ask after this palace is over and done with then.” Though his words were hopeful, his tone sounded forlorn. Sumire stares at him for a moment. 

“Do you promise?”

“You and your promises.” Akechi turns to her with a smirk on his face, giving her whiplash. “I’ll only promise... if you _also_ confess your feelings to Futaba, after this is all over.”

“H-Hey!” Sumire blushes suddenly, causing Akechi’s smirk to morph into something of a smile. 

“I’m not sure if she feels the same way towards you, considering. But...Let's just say I have a...sense for these sorts of things. I’m willing to bet there's a chance she likes you back.”

“Then _I’m_ willing to take that bet.” Sumire smiles, clears her throat and sticks her hand out. “Alright then. Let's shake on it.” 

Akechi hesitates for a moment, looking over at his pair of gloves he had taken off a few moments ago. They were lying limply on the arm of the bench a few inches from him. He looks at them for a moment before sighing deeply, and turning back to Sumire’s hand. She was looking at him with an open expression. He grasps her hand gingerly, hands bare.

“It's a deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> -God. Having these two together in Royal was so much of a blessing I love them so much. I'm sad I couldn't include Akira in here bc their dynamic together as a group is TOP TIER SHIT.  
> -writing Akechi is SO MUCH FUN what an asshole I love him dearly. I hope neither him or Sumire seem OOC  
> -If you're wondering where my epilogue for I Hope You All Can Forgive Me is, dont worry, she's coming! I just saw that fanart I mentioned in the top notes and my writer third eye ACTIVATED. I had to get this out of my system. I wrote most of this in one night and fixed bits of it up in the morning.  
> -If I have messed up the honorifics then could you PLEASE inform me (also shoot me in the face for my crimes)  
> \- I kinda want to flesh this out into a long-form fic, but that would require me to replay the third semester again and I JUST started P4G on PC soo.... :/ if enough people want it then it shall be done.  
> -Thanks for reading, drop a kudos or a comment my way and I'll be forever thankful! Also heres my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/van-goghs-cypress) if you want to scream with me about this game. Have a nice day!


End file.
